Polypropylene is utilized in wide varieties of industrial fields as molding material for daily necessities, sundry goods, kitchen utensils, wrapping film, automotive parts, machine parts, electric and electronic appliance parts, etc. Polypropylene is put into service after it is compounded with such various additives as will complement its inherent properties to the extent that the properties required of intended molded articles will be fulfilled. For instance, polypropylene compositions containing elastomer, talc, etc. are utilized for applications in which high mechanical strengths are requisite, such as for the automotive part use.
In contrast with those polypropylene compositions available to date whose physical properties are improved by adding elastomer, talc, etc., there have prevailed among the relevant industrial circles keen demands for introduction of such resin that will give, in addition to higher rigidity and high impact resistance, low gloss and high flowability which dispenses with the coating process by virtue of least conspicuous flow mark and weld mark. The use of uncoated part is beneficial from the standpoint of simplifying the automotive parts manufacturing processes.
In the meantime, conventional resin composition for automotive exterior applications such as bumpers becomes flexible and has low flowability due to request high impact resistance. While the industries concerned these days have been pressing for development of larger and/or thinner moldings on top of the aforesaid demand, it is difficult today to satisfy those demands by employing resin compositions comprised of the conventional components.